dragons
by mousekid
Summary: dragon AU! aokaga mpreg(but that's ok because their dragons!)
1. Chapter 1

Dragons...

Vicious beasts that have killed many and would not hesitate to kill again, man's worst enemy and worst nightmare, blood thirsty creatures who want nothing more than to terrorize the villages and take their livestock then burn down the buildings.

At least... that's what it says in the myths

The story I'm about to tell is a story of love, family, friendship, and hardship. It starts off in the kingdom of Ferlore, near the farming district. Up on top of a roof, sat a young man with flaming red hair and eyes, he sat, watching the sheep hungrily. To all who passed by, the man looked like any other but to those who knew him, knew that he wasn't human...but an adult dragon. The knits knew well that, all dragons took the shape of humans at all times except for when they were in a mating ritual...dragons are basically the name the villages gave shape shifters to whom took the shape of monsters. The man watched from above as another man with dark navy colored hair and blue eyes silently crept into the pasture without the farmer noticing, killed one of his sheep, bagged it and ran off, all without making a sound. The red head soon caught up to the other man and patted him on the back.

"Well done aomine! Now we can feast!" the red head loudly whispered.

"ah,….ya ummm…..h-how are…..well you know!" aomine said as the two reached the cave in which they lived. They set the sheep into a corner and sat down.

"What are you talking about aomine?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about kagami!" aomine pointed at kagami's stomach with a blushed face.

"ohhh….you mean the children? There fine! Nothing to worry about aho!" kagami placed a pale hand on top of his bulging stomach with pride.

Most dragons born are born cross-sexual and are all able to reproduce while excluding gender. Once a dragon has found a mate they are together for life. Many will make a home or nest and begin a very long three day mating ritual that ends with them flying into the air in their monster form, locking claws, and diving to the ground in a extraordinary trust fall. Our two dragons have already done this and kagami is almost ready to give birth. The two dragons opened up the sack with the sheep in it and began to cook its carcass. Ever since kagami started showing, aomine has done everything for his mate including all the cooking and hunting. Aomine knew that it would only be a matter of time until their children were born and he was very nervous, for he knew that once kagami went into labor he mustn't be there with him. He knew through instinct that his mate would murder him if he stayed in the same room as him while he was giving birth. So aomine sucked up to kagami as much as possible in hopes that kagami would allow him to be there to see the birth. Aomine handed kagami a peace of sheep meat in which the latter accepted. Aomine then got his own peace and began to eat cautiously; taking slight glances at kagami to make sure he was eating. Kagami took two bites of the meat, and then placed it on the ground.

"What's wrong kagami?"

"I'm just not all that hungry now…I don't know why…but now I'm just very sleepy…" kagami slid into sleep and fell onto aomine's shoulder. The latter sighed then lifted his sleeping mate up and carried him to another part of the cave. a small open space , laid a nest made of animal furs and feathers. Aomine placed his lover in the center and proceeded to cover him in a soft wool blanket that he had made himself. He kissed kagami on the head before getting up and leaving. From the smell emitting from kagami, aomine could tell that in a few hours the red head would go into labor.

Aomine went to the entrance of the cave and look out. It was now afternoon and the sun was hidden by dark clouds. It had been over 6 hours since aomine left the room and over that time the smell kagami let out had been growing stronger. Aomine sat down in the entrance of the cave and leaned against the outer wall. He looked up to the cloudy, gray sky then carefully closed his eyes. After a few moments a sound flooded aomine's ears. It was the sound of an intruder.

Aomine knew well, that if a hunter or a night where to find his mate in such a venerable state; they would most definitely kill both him and the child. Aomine rushed down the path of the mountain towards the noise. There on the path was a sickly woman carrying a healthy human child around the age of four. Aomine looked wearily at the woman, the woman smiled at aomine and pushed the little girl to him."oi! What are you doing!" the woman walked to the edge of the cliff they were on and jumped off. Aomine held the child close as he watched the woman fall to the ground turning away just as she hit the ground with a splat. The little girl started to cry calling for her now diseased mother, aomine held her tightly unsure of what to do for her. When the little girl stopped crying aomine picked her up and carried her to the cave. He made sure to tell the girl not to go into the cave until he said to.

"listed here kid…you can't go in the cave for a while…trust me I would love to invite you in but….even I can't go in" the little girl tilted her head,

"Why?"

"You'll see" the two sat down outside of the cave and listened. The girl looked up to aomine and asked…

"What's your name?"

"Aomine….and yours?

"Merakos"

"nice to meet you" the two sat in silence again…when all of a sudden a cry could be heard from inside the cave. Merakos whipped her head to look inside the cave.

"what was dat?"

"that would be my mate going into labor."

"labor?"

"ya he is having a baby"

"oh" more cry's and whimpers flooded their ears as they bounced of the cave walls. Aomine closed his eyes and silently prayed for his mate and baby to survive through the child birth.

After about 8 hours of painful cry's a new sound crashed through the caves. It was the new sound of life being born into the world. Aomine quickly rushed toward kagami with merakos at his heal. When aomine entered the small part of the cave he stopped at stared at the wonderful sight. There in the middle of the nest was kagami holding a sleeping baby with dark maroon hair. Kagami looked up to aomine and smiled at him telling him it was ok to come closer. Aomine accepted the offer and knelt in front of his mate.

"Kagami…he's beautiful." Kagami giggled and carefully handed the sleeping child to aomine. The latter gratefully accepted with open arms. Merakos watched happily at the sight, happy for this family but she soon remembered her mother and began to cry. Kagami, hearing the sobs called for the child to whom had been sitting just enough out of sight that kagami didn't notice her.

"child?" kagami called and the girl froze. Aomine sighed and kissed his baby on the head before giving him back to his mother.

"Aomine?" kagami questioned his actions

"Merakos…come here" merakos listened and slowly walked into the cave and sat next to aomine.

"Kagami this is merakos…she…just a few hours ago…lost her mother." Merakos began to cry harder clutching onto aomine's shirt. Her cry's woke the baby, his ocean blue eyes opened slightly but shut again as he cried along with the four year old. Kagami rocked the baby, hushing him trying to calm him as aomine petted the little girl's shiny black hair trying to comfort her as she cried on his lap. After a while both merakos and the baby fell asleep leaving only the peaceful sound of sleep in their wake.

"so kagami…what are we going to name him?"

"ah….well I haven't decided yet"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah….well I haven't decided yet"

Aomine thought hard for a moment, wondering what kind of name his son was deserving of. He thought, remembering all the languages he had picked up over the years. Then, a beautiful yet strong name appeared in his thoughts, and stood out from the rest.

"How about the name Taiki?" Kagami looked up to face aomine.

"A Japanese name?" aomine hesitated before speaking again,

"y-ya, it's a combination of our characters, it means big tree." Kagami looked down at the maroon headed child, taking in all of the boys features. Then slowly, he looked back up to aomine with a brilliant smile.

"That's a beautiful name, aomine!" aomine smiled widely at his mates praise, he quickly brought kagami into a hug. After a second or two, they pulled back and placed a chaste kiss on each other's lips.

"I love you kagami."

"I love you too, ahomine!"

After a while kagami became overcome by sleep. Aomine slowly lowered his lover down and tucking him in. he then curled into the nest and around there newly developed family, drifting off into sleep as well. Pride and love could be felt in the air around them. Merakos curled into aomine, grabbing onto his shirt and silently weeping as she dreamt. Aomine held kagami's hand, while kagami cradled Taiki with his free hand. Everything was quiet and peaceful as the family slept, but as all things go, peace never lasts. Dragons are quite territorial when it comes to other dragons. As so, if another dragon or a weyr of dragons (weyr in this since means pare) come into another dragon's territory, then there is a risk of an all-out battle to the death between the two alpha dragons. If by some circumstance, the two dragons become allies, then they will form a flight. A flight of dragons is the name for two or more families that have joined forces to protect a large area of territory. Most of the time, the alphas never step out of their given territory. But as the world goes, disaster is around every corner and will come out when one least expects it. Aomine will soon realize this, and will have to make some drastic decisions. His decisions will cause both hurt and happiness to his flight.

Meanwhile as the family slept, two male travelers entered the gates of Ferlore. They were a young couple, who looked to be around the ages of fifteen or sixteen. One boy had slightly long red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and two different colored eyes. One was a beautiful gold color, while the other was the color of freshly spilt blood. His traveling partner was a tad smaller than the other. He was wrapped up in a blanket, slumped down slightly as if in pain. His pale skin glistened in the afternoon sun, and his light blue hair and eyes seemed to be a gift from the sky itself. The red headed man looked slightly panicked as he rushed his horses. The villagers watched as the carriage ran rapidly through the streets, not caring as to what they hit. As they watched, they all concluded on where the strangers were going. They knew by the direction of where they were headed, that they were going to the dragons nest. They also knew that if they were headed there, then they were dragons as well. No one panicked, but instead ignored the scene and went back to what they were doing. No one wants to upset a flight of dragons, not even the bravest of men would have the courage to take them on, especially when the mating ritual has already taken place.

~_setting skip_~ ~_time skip 2 hours later_~

(_It takes 2 hours to get to the caves by carriage from the town)_

Aomine was startled awake by a sent in the air. He sat up, careful not to wake anyone. He walked quietly to the caves entrance, and peeked out. He sniffed the air, making sure that it was still there, and it was…stronger than ever. He knew this sent well, and was not allowed to forget it. It was the scent of a weyr in his flight. Aomine stepped out of the cave, waiting for the weyr to make their appearance. It took a little while, but eventually in the distance, the weyr could be seen. One helping the other, they slowly treaded up the side of the mountain. When they got to the top, aomine greeted them,

"Hey Akashi, what's up?" the red headed man, Akashi scowled at aomine for his welcoming tone. The scowl was soon dissolved with a whimper from his mate. This also caught aomine's attention, seeing the blue haired boy doubled over in pain.

"Oi...what's wrong with Tetsu?!" Akashi shot aomine an evil eye, before sighing and picking up the boy.

"I have no idea… Tetsuya has been like this for over a month, I've tried every remedy except for magic. I was hoping that taiga could help." Aomine placed a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it considerably.

"I…I'm sorry, kagami probably isn't in the mood for visitors right now. Just this afternoon, he gave birth and is still in a very protective mood, plus he's asleep and it's best not to wake him." Akashi frowned at this information; he wanted to help his mate but was unwilling to go up against a mother dragon. Akashi's anger boiled, he knew that kagami was their only hope to help heal Tetsuya and would do most anything to do so. Just a Akashi was about to yell at aomine, tetsuya spoke up,

"ha ha…a-Akashi kun, don't yell.." Akashi looked at tetsuya for a moment, before taking a breath and looking back at aomine.

"Please daiki, at least let us inside. He needs to rest!" aomine sighed loudly, showing his frustration with the situation. After a moment, aomine walked into the cave, a movement that was recognized by Akashi as a sign that he should fallow. As he entered the cave, Akashi could tell that aomine wasn't lying when he said that there was a new mother here. It was obvious, the smell of pheromones where all over the place, telling other creatures to stay away. Akashi put tetsuya down next to the fire in the middle of the entrance, covering him up with the blanket that they had brought. He then kissed tetsuya on the forehead, whispering something in his ear before heading over to one of the cave walls were he slumped down. Aomine walked over to Akashi and sat down next to him.

"tell me what happened…"

* * *

so yay! chapter 2 of dragons! I hope everyone likes this chapter, and please remember to like, follow, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me what happened…" Akashi paused for a moment, breathing in before telling him.

"As I told you before, it started a month ago. Tetsuya and I were on a hunting trip in the rimppling woods, you know how it is there, full of life." Aomine nodded encouraging the red head to keep talking, Akashi continued with a nod.

"We were on the hunt for deer but we couldn't find any tacks. As we walked deeper into the woods tetsuya began to act strange. At one point Tetsuya thought he saw a deer and ran further into the woods without me. I ran after him, trying to catch up, sometimes I wonder were that boy gets his strength." Aomine stifled a giggle before waving his hand for Akashi to continue.

"Anyways, when I finally caught up to him, you won't believe this but he was being pinned down by the deer god." Aomine stopped his giggles and frowned. He knew the deer god well and knew that the deer god was one of peace and would not hurt anything unless that person angered him or the deer god was sick. As aomine pondered Akashi continued.

"Before I could reach for my bow, That damn dear dug its razor sharp hooves into tetsuya stomach than ran away. I didn't even have time to run after it, the thing just up and disappeared. I went to tetsuya side and flipped him onto his back to look at the wound. It was bleeding strongly but was easy enough to stop. When he was all dried up I looked at the wound. It was a gash right above his hip that traveled to his abdomen. The scar was easy to heal and I thought that would be the end of it but after a few weeks tetsuya became ill. It started with him not eating, then it got worse to him dry heaving. Once he was unable to drink water I knew I had to come here." Aomine snapped his head up when Akashi finished. He wanted to speak but was unable to find the correct words to say. He wanted to apologize but felt like it was unnecessary, so he stuck with his opinion.

"I think….that the dear god wouldn't do that unless he had a good reason to. The way you described his actions didn't sound right. The dear god, if spooked would simply run away or if he were angry he would aim for the face not the stomach. Something frightened him, and that something was in tetsu's stomach. Whatever was in there, threatened peace itself and the entity of peace had to kill it before it killed him." Akashi was taken aback by aomine's comment.

"What are you implying daiki?" aomine hesitated, the red head was emitting a deadly sent that showed how angry he was with the comment. Aomine was about to answer the question, when another voice answered for him.

"He's _implying _that kuroko was pregnant with a dark dragon." Aomine and Akashi both turned their heads to the voice. There, standing in the entrance was kagami holding baby taiki in his arms. Kagami, with a menacing scowl walked over to aomine and grabbed him by his shirt. Aomine put his hands up to surrender but that only made kagami angrier.

"You woke me the fuck up with all the damn smells you brought in here! You are soo lucky I'm not beating your ass right now!" aomine gave kagami a nervous grin avoiding the mother dragons eyes at all costs. Kagami let go of aomine's shirt and sighed. He kissed his child on his head before carefully sliding him into aomine's arms.

"Hold taiki, I'm going to see what I can do for kuroko." Aomine adjusted the baby so that he was comfortable then watched as his mate rolled up his sleeves and knelt down next to kuroko. He pulled back the blanket and lifted up the boy's shirt slightly. Kuroko whimpered, his dull eyes looked up to kagami laced in pain with every movement. Kagami gave him a smile before pulling down the man's pants till his hip bone showed. He traced his waist with a single digit, feeling around the boy's slightly pudgy area.

"uhaa…ka-kagami kun….it hurts! Ahhh!" kagami sighed and took his hands away. He petted kuroko's hair then turned to Akashi.

"I'm going to need to open him up, but it's really late so I think it would be better to do this tomorrow." Kagami turned back to kuroko.

"You need to get some rest ok? You have a big day tomorrow." Kuroko turned his head to kagami.

"You…had a baby didn't you?" kagami was slightly confused at the sudden remark.

"Yes?"

"What is it?" kagami sighed knowing were this conversation was heading.

"I had a boy…his name is taiki" kuroko smiled calmly as if he were set at peace by the name.

"That's a wonderful name….when I get better…may I hold your child?" kagami smiled at the poor dragon, he knew all too well what he was going through. Kuroko knew that he had lost his child in the incident, and he knew that the corpse of his unborn child was making him sick. Kagami knew that kuroko was high on an instinct to protect the unborn and was even higher on the instinct to give birth. All the pain the dragon is going through is caused by illusionary labor pains that his instincts forced on him.

"you can…only after you get better ok?" kuroko shot a sleepy smile at kagami, then quietly answered with an "ok". Kagami fixed the boys clothes, and then covered him gently with the blanket. He wished the boy a good night, before walking over to the two men and sat down.

"What in the world were you talking about kagami? A dark dragon? Opening him up?!" kagami sighed rubbing his head at Akashi's overwhelming questions

"Look Akashi, to make this as quick as possible I'm not going to make this sweet ok?" Akashi nodded and kagami continued,

"A dark dragon is a dragon that is born to destroy peace. It's those dragons that the humans always talk about…you know, destroying villages and what not? Ya, that's them,. Anyways, you got kuroko pregnant and he didn't start showing yet so you didn't notice. You took him on that hunting trip, the minute you entered the woods, kuroko was being targeted by the peace keeper, the deer god. You might ask why…well it's because kuroko was pregnant with a dark dragon. The deer god brought him into the woods then attacked him. He didn't want to hurt kuroko; he wanted to kill the demon inside him. He succeeded and the baby was dead but it is still inside of kuroko and the dead child inside is making him sick. We have to cut him open and take out the corpse." Akashi gaped at kagami, unable to believe what he had said.

"what does this mean!?"

* * *

yay! chapter 3! if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen next please comment in the reviews and tell me how you like the story so far.! also don't forget to favorite and follow!

love,

mousekid 3


	4. Chapter 4

"What does this mean!?"

"It's simple, you have no child, and unless you trade spots with your 'sian' you won't ever be able to." Akashi sighed, he knew all too well what trading places with his 'sian' would do to his pride, after all he was a 'pigma' and it went against his nature to be a female, he knew his dragon side would not let him live it down if he were to become pregnant. A pigma dragon is the name given to the dominate dragon in a weyr, and they stay a pigma until the day they die. The Sian is the "female" of the weyr, although they have male parts, they are not allowed to use them to dominate other sians, or their pigma unless they are given permission.

"So your saying that tetsuya is sterile?" kagami put a strong hand on Akashi's shoulder, pushing a thumb into his collar bone.

"That's exactly what I mean…, I'm sorry…Akashi." Akashi went to speak but aomine, (knowing how depressing things were getting) interrupted the conversation with a loud, obnoxious yawn.

"i…*yawns*…I think it's time to go to sleep… we can talk about this shit in the morning." Aomine stood up and handed the sleeping little taiki to kagami. Aomine disappeared into the back of the cave. A few minutes later, he came back with a sheep skin blanket and some bedding they had stolen when they first moved in. he tossed them to Akashi who caught it with ease. Aomine put an arm around kagami's waist and cuddled close to him.

"Make sure to keep close to Tetsu… he needs your warmth and support tonight." Aomine pulled kagami towards the small part of the cave. As soon as they got to the entrance, kagami stopped and looked back to Akashi who had walked over to kuroko and lay down next to him.

"Oh and Akashi…?" Akashi looked up at the other red head.

"Everything will be alright…I promise." Akashi gave a slight nod, and with that they left.

Akashi watched as the weyr disappeared. When they were gone, Akashi turned his attention to kuroko who had not spoken a word since kagami examined him. He peaked over the bluenettes shoulder, checking to see if everything was alright. He was greeted with a peaceful sleeping face that didn't match the sians currant state, but satisfied Akashi none the less. Kuroko was curled up in a fettle position, arms curled limply around his torso, making it seem as though he were protecting something, something they both knew was long gone. Akashi pressed his body against kuroko, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of kuroko's neck, then snuggled his forehead into the blue hair. That night, silent, frustrated tears fell from red and gold eyes and onto light blue hair. It could not be herd by anyone in the cave, there for no one knew that the strongest pigma had cried.

That same night, in the small part of the cave, two children slept in between two adults, who formed a protective circle around them. Everyone in the cave slept peacefully that night, it was quiet, and not even the new born awoke from his slumber, but as saying goes 'the good never lasts'.

**_*the next day*_**

Everyone in the cave…no, scratch that everyone in a ten mile radius was awoken by a pain driven roar. Kagami, being the closest, was awoken first.

"What the hell aomine, what's wrong!?" kagami franticly crawled to his mates side.

"ahhh!... fuck … get taiki off of me!" kagami looked down at his mates leg only to see his son digging his fangs into the meaty flesh of his father's calf and sucking on it like a bottle. Kagami instantly pulled taiki off of aomine's leg, making a popping sound as he was pulled off. Aomine made a sigh of relief and rubbed his punctured and bruised leg.

"Sorry aomine, I should have fed him sooner…hey do we have any food left in the back?" aomine thought for a moment, deciding on an answer.

"Yeah…there should be some…" aomine looked around the nest, looking for the other body that was supposed to be there.

"Hey, where's merakos?" kagami sighed and got up,

"I don't know! I'm not the one who has to keep track of her, you are! Why did you bring that human into our cave in the first place?!" aomine got up and rushed out of the room. He looked everywhere, including outside were her mother had died but couldn't find her. When aomine was about to give up looking, he found her, cuddling with kuroko by a worn out fire.

"Merakos…so this is where you were." The little girl smiled at aomine and got up from kuroko's lap.

"Yeah...kuroko Kun is really nice aomine san!" aomine smiled and patted the girls head.

"I know kid." Aomine turned to kuroko who smiling at merakos.

"How are you feeling today Tetsu?" kuroko looked up to aomine then back down to his stomach, placing a hand to it and rubbed it.

"The pain isn't as bad as it was yesterday…what about you aomine kun? , you sounded like you were in pain…" aomine sat down in front of kuroko, merakos fallowing, sitting next to aomine.

"Ah…I woke up to taiki trying to eat me…" aomine showed his calf to kuroko. Deep bleeding puncture wounds surrounded by dark purple bruises decorated his calf. Kuroko gasped and backed away from aomine, as he did he ran into a pair of legs. Kuroko turned around, sighing in relief as he saw it was only Akashi. Akashi sat down next to kuroko and gave him a good morning kiss, then glared at aomine.

"Put that dirty wound away, before I..." Akashi looked up and gulped, he dare not show it but at that moment Akashi internally froze, what stood before him was a mother dragon feeding his carnivoristic child fresh meat.

"Before you what…?"

* * *

yay! I love it when I update early! im sorry if the chapters are too short...I have been trying to make them longer. anyways I hope you all like this chapter! remember I update every week, and don't forget to review, favorite and follow!

love,

mousekid!


	5. Chapter 5

"Before you what…?"

Akashi didn't answer, but watched as taiki tore into the meat viciously with his sharp little teeth. All baby dragons are born with retractable needle like teeth that fall out later in life. They use the teeth for more than just eating, they use them to scare off potential enemies and to warn others that they are 'dangerous'. But baby dragons, to others are scarier when being held by their mother. Mother dragons…as long as they have their children, they are most definitely the scariest creatures. Some part of Akashi, deep down was grateful that kuroko was now sterile. He could not imagine how terrifying kuroko would be as a mother and that one part of him wished that he would never see the day. But the rest of him knew it was crucial for him to have a child. There was one flight left in this would, and it was there's. If they didn't expand, then the dragon race would be whipped out. But on the other hand, there were several other weyrs in the fight, and if kuroko could not have children, then the others could cover for him.

Akashi sighed then answered the question.

"Nothing…I was just telling daiki that he should fix his leg so that it wouldn't get infected…" kagami gave Akashi a hard look before pulling his child closer.

"You aren't _lying_ to me, are you?" Akashi gave aomine a 'help me, or your dead' look then glanced back up at kagami. Aomine, heeding the unspoken words, got up franticly and distracted the killing vibes flowing off of kagami.

"Ah I know!...umm…kagami…could you heal me?...i don't think I can do it myself." Kagami whipped his head to aomine, a vicious smirk turned to a conserving smile as the red had fed his child. Akashi took this chance to sneak to another part of the cave.

"Sure _sweetie…_ and after your leg is healed…" kagami looked at merakos then lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Take merakos to an orphanage, leave her there…then go hunting…oh and take Akashi with you." Aomine was confused.

"Why?" kagami tilted his head than answered the question.

"Because I don't want Akashi here while I do my work on kuroko." aomine sighed

"No I mean…why does merakos have to go to an orphanage?" it was kagami's turn to sigh. He knew that the girl had become instantly attached to aomine to vent the sadness of losing her mother, but that was no excuse to have her, a mere human live with a flight of dragons, so to make aomine do as he was told, kagami made a good excuse.

"I don't want my baby anywhere near a human, and besides…she needs to be with her own kind…not with us. Do the right thing aomine…put her back in the village."

"…ok fine, heal me up bakagami." Aomine sat on the floor then reached out his arms. He knew better not to argue with his partner, because he knew the consequences of doing so. With sight hesitation Kagami placed taiki in the open arms, and then grabbed aomine's leg. Kuroko, seeing how intimate things were getting, decided to take merakos and check up on Akashi. Although it is a part of a healing routine for dragons, body contact between mates can go overboard after the mating ritual has taken place. Even in the presents of others, they will still heal each other; they will even go as far as healing others in the flight. Healing, for dragons can be quite… sensual, and can take a turn at any second…but that's what the three day mating ritual was for. During the three days they take the time to prepare themselves and learn restraint. If one does not complete this, they become less of an interest to the other, overall decreasing their chances of mating.

Kagami began to lick and suck on the puncture wounds, making aomine groan in pleasure. As kagami sucked, the wounds began to heal and the purple bruises began to fade. Both dragons had a pink tint to their cheeks as the act was played out. Aomine held taiki close, remembering that the child was in his hands and that if anything were to happen to him then he would pay. Kagami placed one more kiss on the calf, and then caressed aomine's reddened face. Kagami bit his lip, then roughly kissed aomine, making sure his tongue got in. there make out session lasted a few minutes before they broke for air.

"Th-thanks kagami."

"d-don't worry 'bout it." Aomine handed taiki back to kagami then got up. He cleared his throat then looked to the dark shadow on the other end of the cave.

"You guys can come out now." The three that left came back again, all with different facial expressions. Kuroko had his poker face on, Akashi had his normal glare, and merakos had a blushed face and was covering her face with her hands. Aomine turned to the three then spoke.

"Come on Akashi, merakos…we have to go." Akashi glared at aomine.

"Are you telling me what to do daiki?" aomine sighed then tried again.

"Would thou emperor grace me with his presents on a hunting trip?" Akashi smirked.

"Of course daiki." Merakos uncovered her face then squealed with delight.

"Where going hunting, aomine san?" aomine gave the black haired girl a sad smile. He knew lying to her wasn't the best was to handle the situation but then again he didn't know what else to do.

"That's right kid, come on lets go." With that, the group of three said good bye to the two sians, then made their way down the mountain and to the village. When the three were gone kagami spoke.

"ok then, let's get down to business shall we."

* * *

I love how I just keep delaying the procedure...anyways please review and tell me how the story was, and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to tell me! im all ears! don't forget to follow and favorite me!

love,

mousekid!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok then, let's get down to business shall we."

Kagami went into the smaller part of the cave were the nest was, and put taiki down, making sure the child was secure and would not roll around while he was busy. When he went back into the entrance way, kuroko already had his shirt off and was lying down on the makeshift bed, awaiting kagami.

"So, how are we going to do this kagami Kun?" kagami giggled and then disappeared into the back of the cave, then came back with a black doctors bag, setting it next to kuroko before sitting down.

"That depends… how much pain can you handle?" kuroko thought about the question fully.

"I can handle quite a bit I believe." Kagami frowned slightly as he set out the necessary tools in front of him.

"Well that's good because I don't have any numbing materials, so I will have to make this as quick and painless as possible." Kuroko sighed then placed a pale hand on his stomach. He rubbed it a few times before letting his hand fall to his side.

"Please take good care of me, kagami Kun." Kagami nodded his head, and then picked up his scalpel. Kagami handed kuroko a cloth, in which the latter stuffed in between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as the scalpel came closer and closer to his stomach. It soon cut deeply into his flesh, making Kuroko let out a muffled scream. Kagami poured alcohol on his hands then rubbed them together, making sure it dried before going any further. Kagami took another rag, and dabbed the blood off of the surrounding skin then set it aside. Kuroko let out another muffled scream as kagami's hands dipped into his abdomen. Within entering the lower abdomen area, kagami found that the poor boys whole uterus was pitch black from the dark dragon's magic. Kagami knew that if it was already in this state then there was no hope to recover the organ, but something caught his eyes. Just on the lower part of the organ was a spot about the size of a quarter that had not been tainted. It was a miracle in its self, but kagami had to time for miracles. He brought the scalpel to the outer flesh of the organ then made a small gash, big enough to fit his thumb and index finger. Without hesitation, he reached into the slit, making kuroko scream. It only took two seconds to find the fetus; he grabbed it and yanked it out of its pouch. He set the corpse aside, thinking of only how to heal the young Sian and not about the dead child. Kagami decided that the best way to heal him was to concentrate all of his healing powers into his hands, then touch them to the infected organ. There was still a chance that kuroko could fertile again, and any chance they got to save there species, was truly a good thing indeed. Kagami concentrated, it took him a little bit but he was able to do it and wasted no time placing his hands on the organ. The greenish blue hue encircled the organ as a swarm of bees do their nest. Slowly, after a few minutes of agonizing silence, the dark imprint on the organ began to fade. Kagami chuckled hardly at the sight.

"Kuroko, your future babies might actually have a chance!" kagami used his shoulder to wipe the sweat from his brow, the stress from the procedure, stained into the cloth. After hearing the news, kuroko began to relax into the bubbly feeling the healing magic gave him. He even felt good enough to slip the cloth out of his mouth.

"Is it true kagami Kun? Am I fertile again?" kagami chuckled again, making kuroko wonder if it was actually a cruel joke kagami played. But the next words that came out of kagami's mouth erased that question.

"You were never sterile in the first place; a mistake on my part…but the fact that your uterus is not fully tainted is a true miracle… I guess the entity of peace knew what he was doing!" kagami smiled brightly at kuroko who was becoming drowsy from the healing magic. Through his drowsiness, kuroko smiled back. Trying to keep his eyes open though failing miserably. The darkness was now down to a dark gray and was continuing to fade as they spoke, but after ten minutes of struggling to stay awake, the young blue haired Sian fell asleep. The quietness in the room scared kagami at first, he thought that he had somehow killed kuroko, but after looking at the peaceful sleeping face of the dragon, he felt more at ease.

It took almost an hour for the darkness to completely fade and another thirty minutes to heal the cuts he had made to get there, but after all was said and done kagami felt accomplishment as he tucked kuroko into the blankets. With his bloody hands, kagami picked up the two inch fetus and studied it carefully. It was the first time he had ever seen a dark dragon fetus and was engrossed in studying its structure. While he sat starring at the small still born, he failed to notice the figure of a human watching him from the shadows.

_/ _

_*Setting skip* _

"Why are we headed to the village aomine san?" aomine sighed and looked down to the little girl who had been talking nonstop since they had left the caves.

"Uh…we uh, have to get some supplies before we can go hunting." With an 'oh' merakos finally stopped speaking, giving Akashi a chance to whisper to aomine.

"How in the world are you going to get this child to stay put at an orphanage, when she thinks that we are going hunting with her?" aomine sighed and scratched the back of his head, then spoke equally low.

"How about I just knock her out, leave her at the doorstep then make a run for it?" Akashi gave a considering look but then shook his head.

"That, or you can tell her the truth, either one is fine with me, but then again it has nothing to do with me so it's your choice daiki." The three walked into the town gates, heavy stares from the villagers where not pinned on the two males, like usual, but were pinned on the little girl who was no more than four. As they walked through the town, they found that most of the villagers seemed to be incredibly angry at the young girl, one person even through a rock at her head. Aomine couldn't help but think that the little girl had done something to upset the people here, but one outburst from a poor shop owner made the situation clear.

"It's the witch's daughter! Kill 'err dead!"

* * *

oh no! what will happen to merakos?! is she really a witch's daughter? what will aomine think of this?! who is the person lerking in the shadows?! so many questions!

tell me what you think of the story and what you think will happen in the reviews! don't forget to follow and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	7. Chapter 7

"It's the witch's daughter! Kill 'err dead!"

With that statement, the villagers began to charge. Sensing the danger, aomine immediately picked up the child and ran. Akashi waited for a moment, trying to intimidate the crowd, but found that running was a better choice. When Akashi caught up to the two, aomine yelled at him.

"What the fuck do we do Akashi?!" Akashi was quiet, he only knew two ways to deal with this and they were already doing one of them. Merakos began to cry, both dragons looked at her with pity, they knew what it was like to be hated by humans but they had no idea what I felt like to be hated by their own kind. Aomine held the girl tightly as he ran, pushing her head into his neck so she wouldn't see the mob behind them.

"Daiki look!" the two men skidded around a corner, only to see a large church. They ran for it, not even thinking about who or what was in there. Lucky enough for them the door was unlocked; they smashed their way in, and then slammed the door shut. The mob outside began to pound on the doors, screaming at the men to give them the girl. Aomine slid down the wooden doors with a 'tch'. He covered merakos' ears, blocking the mad noise that penetrated the church walls. The girl cried hysterically, unsure of what else to do. Akashi shot an annoyed look at the girl, and then crossed his arms.

"Stop you crying, kid! It's not going to help any." Aomine glared at Akashi.

"She's only a little girl, Leave 'er alone...she doesn't know any better…" merakos began to cry harder as the shouts from outside became louder.

"Shit…merakos, look at me…" the girl looked up to aomine with shinning green eyes, whimpering as she did so.

"You have to be brave ok? Don't let those people outside make you cry, wipe those tears away, and be brave with me alright?" merakos stared at aomine for a minute, and then wiped her tears away with her fists. When she was done, she nodded her head to the blue-nette with a fake smile.

"Wow, you sure know how to deal with kids, daiki."

"Yeah, unlike someone…" Akashi glared at aomine for a brief moment, and then turned to the door.

"Anyways, we have to find a way out of this mess before they burn the church down."

"Yeah, if only there was a safe place to hide her."

"I could help with that…" a womanly voice penetrated the empty walls of the church. Both boys put up there guard, and tossed their heads towards the voice. There, on the other side of the room, sat a young girl with pink hair, wearing a long white dress that faded into a pink color at the ends. She walked steadily toward them, only to stop a few feet away.

"Who the fuck are you?" aomine asked with an angry voice.

"How rude, and here I was going to help you…" Akashi turned to aomine with a glare that said, 'don't screw this up for us' then turned back to the woman.

"I'm sorry for this brute's, manners…but May we know who you are Ms.?" The woman smiled at Akashi then jabbed a thumb at her chest.

"I'm momoi satsuki and I'm here to take that child with me." Aomine brought merakos into his chest.

"What do you mean 'take that child with me', what are your intentions lady?" momoi looked down at aomine then smiled a genuine smile.

"I simply wish to make this girl my apprentice. You see, I am a witch, and so was her mother. Me and her mother were very good friends until we went our separate ways and when I got news of her death a few days ago, I decided that it would be a good idea to take her daughter in. I had no idea that she had left her daughter in the hands, or claws of a couple of dragons like you." Akashi continued the conversation, in place of aomine.

"So what you are saying is that you are going to take this girl and train her to be a witch?"

"Exactly…and don't worry, I will take good care of her, after all our species is near extinction, we can't afford to lose any more of our people." Out of no were merakos spoke.

"Aomine san please let me go with her."

"wha…?!"

"Please! I want to go…I'll be brave so you don't have to worry…aomine san should be brave too and let me go…" aomine's eyes went wide, and then shot a look to Akashi.

"Let her go daiki, if she wants to do it, let her do it. Like I heard your Sian say, she should be with her own kind." Aomine paused for a moment the nodded his head. He grabbed merakos' shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"are you sure you want to go with her?" merakos immediately nodded, her eyes full of sureness. Aomine brought her into a tight hug, and took a deep breath into the silky black hair.

"I will miss you, kid." The little witch's lip quivered, but was quickly bitten away.

"I'll miss aomine san too." The little girl placed a kiss on aomine temple, and then ran over to momoi. Momoi grabbed her hand, and then in a flash, they were gone. Aomine stood up from the floor.

"That was a good choice you made, daiki" aomine just grunted and started to walk to the back entrance of the church.

"Whatever, let's just go hunting." With that they left, paying no mind to the stupid villagers, who didn't even have enough brain to block the back exit. 

* * *

mousekid: so merakos was a witch! oh what a good ending! bravo, bravo!

aomine: that isn't the ending stupid!

mousekid: what do you mean that's not the end?

aomine: you still have to tell them who the shadow guy is remember? and I was promised a hunt!

mousekid: fine, I will get you a hunt, but not without more drama!

aomine" you always add drama to everything!

mousekid: that's what I do!

aomine: im going to kick your ass mousekid...one day.

/

ok hope you liked that little argument I had with aomine! anyways, if you liked this chapter please review favorite and follow, and if you have something you want to say to me personally, please feel free to pm me!

love,

mousekid!


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the caves, a cry could be heard; it was no ordinary cry, but one of a child in pain. Kagami, hearing the cry immediately ran to his child, throwing the fetus down in his rush. As he left the room, another came in. the shadowed figure crouched down to the forgotten fetus and picked it up. With a smirk, the person wrapped up the body, and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. The person glanced at kuroko who was starting to stir from his sleep, then looked back to where the cries were coming from. It was clear from the way the person was acting, that he knew that it was a bad idea to stay any longer so the person silently ran out of the cave. Before the person could disappear completely, kuroko opened his eyes and caught a glimpse at the intruder. The blue haired dragon, still thinking that he was asleep, thought that the person was all a part of his dream so he simply let it go. He sat up in place and rubbed his eyes, making sure they were clear then looked back to the entrance. Seeing that there was nothing there, kuroko nodded his head and confirmed to himself that it was a dream. Kagami came into the room with little taiki crying over his shoulder. Kagami was trying to hush the baby, but the words of reassurance only seemed to make the baby cry harder.

"Kagami kun, what's wrong with him, why is he crying?" kagami shot kuroko an annoyed look, and then patted the baby's head while bouncing him.

"If I had known what was wrong with him, I would have stopped his crying by now!" with the annoyed shout kagami let out, came louder cries from the child, all but adding a little more frustration for the poor red head.

"Maybe he's hungry again?" kuroko asked emotionlessly.

"Well even if he is, we don't have any more food to feed him! Why do you think I told our pigma's to go hunting?" kuroko make a pouting face then looked away from kagami.

"I was just trying to help…" kagami sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave, moving taiki so that he wasn't choking on his tears.

"I know you where, but right now, the only way you can help is by getting better…" kuroko reluctantly nodded his head and lay back down. Kagami looked at the floor to where he had left the fetus to find that the body was not there. Kagami didn't freak out, but simply thought that kuroko had it with him and left it at that. He had no idea that later on, that mistake would send their lives into chaos. 

/

_*setting skip* in the forest _

"I caught one!" aomine yelled loudly, waving the staked boar in the air as if it were as light as a feather. Akashi smirked as he lifted up the three deer's he had caught and showed them to aomine making the latter growl.

"Come on daiki, this should be enough, we should get going…" Akashi paused and sniffed the air, making aomine slightly confused as he did not smell anything that was dangerous.

"Oi Akashi, what's wrong?" Akashi continued to sniff the air, and then glared in a certain direction. Aomine quietly walked to Akashi's side and looked in the same direction. There, in a clearing was a young black haired Sian, who was trying his hardest to attract a mate.

"oi, what is he doing there? He'll never attract a pigma this low on the ground!" Akashi continued to watch as the Sian shyly walked around the clearing.

"I think he knows what he's doing." Aomine turned his attention back the small dragon, only to see him freeze and put his hands together. Out of the brush came a taller pigma with dark hair and glasses. He had a slight smirk on his face as he neared the shy Sian. The taller man began to circle the frozen Sian, taking in all of his features and smells. After he did that he began to make low pitched growls as most pigma do to when they try to attract a mate. If the Sian they are attracting growls back, that means that they feel uncomfortable and will try to kill the flirting pigma, but if the Sian accepts the offer, they will offer the male there hand, which is exactly what the Sian did. Seeing the offer, the pigma got down on one knee and kissed the offered hand.

"Hello, I am imayoshi shouichi… it is a pleasure to meet you." The smaller dragon nodded his head and blushed.

"i-I'm hanamiya makato…n-nice to meet you too…" the man with the glasses smirked and got up from his knee.

"Shall we be off then, hanamiya?" hanamiya nodded his head and grabbed the others hand as they walked off further into the woods to start there mating ritual.

"Daiki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it's about bringing those two into our flight, then yes." Akashi nodded and turned to aomine.

"Let's get back to the caves, so we can talk about this. We should probably send a message to the others in the flight." Aomine nodded and followed Akashi out of the woods and back to the caves, not realizing that they were being watched as they excited the woods.

/

*setting skip/time skip* back at the caves

"Kagami were back-…!" Akashi covered aomine's mouth and pointed to kagami who was sleeping soundly with taiki in his arms.

"Are you crazy daiki, you're going to wake him up!" aomine's eyes widened and quietly picked up his kill. Akashi did the same as they both went over to the fire pit and set down the kill. Aomine knelt down next to his sleeping mate and picked up the sleeping child next to him.

"I wonder how the others are doing?"

* * *

yay! chapter 8! I want you all to know that we have reached 1,000 views! thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing it! I also thank you for favoring and following this story and im glad you all like it! unfortunately, in a few weeks I might be going on a trip that takes about a week, so I might not be able to update any of my stories for that week. if it does happen I will put up an authors note for each story saying when I will update again!

love,

mousekid!


	9. Chapter 9

"I wonder how the others are doing?"

Aomine gently cradled his child in his arms, brushing his maroon colored hair from his forehead. He smiled happily when taiki curled up into his shirt. Akashi watched steady at the sight. Some part of him felt jealous that he could not hold his own child like that, that he couldn't have what aomine has, but Akashi knew that nothing can change fate so he just watched, hoping that it could take away some of the sadness that filled his heart.

"Daiki…do…you…." Aomine looked over to Akashi who was still looking at the child.

"Do I what?" Akashi gulped and looked up to aomine.

"Do you think I can hold your child?" aomine tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. He looked over the kagami, he was still sound asleep so he probably wouldn't notice, and as long as it was only for a moment it shouldn't be a problem. Aomine shrugged his shoulders and carefully handed the child to Akashi. Akashi took the child uncomfortably; he had no idea how to hold him and was flexing his arms to keep them steady.

"oi, Akashi relax! If you're calm he's calm…" Akashi looked at aomine then slowly relaxed his arms with a sigh, but as soon as he relaxed, taiki woke up and began to cry. Akashi internally panicked and looked to aomine for help; aomine quickly grabbed up his child and placed him back next to his mother just in case kagami woke up. Just as aomine predicted, kagami instinctively woke up to the cry. He placed a hand on the child's back and began to rub it carefully. Within a few seconds, taiki stopped his crying and curled into himself. It was then that kagami noticed aomine's and Akashi's presents. Kagami let out a loud yawn and sat up, he looked around and noticed the large amount of food the pigma's had brought home.

"Looks like you two have a good hunting trip…how was it…did you get rid of the human?" aomine nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, it turns out that she was a witch's child…in a strange turn of events, she was taken in by another witch." Kagami nodded and grinned.

"You did the right thing aomine…" aomine nodded and put an arm around his Sian, who snuggled up into his side. Akashi cleared his throat, informing the two that he wanted to speak. Both dragons looked to Akashi.

"So taiga…how was the operation?" kagami smiled brightly at Akashi and leaned over aomine to grab his hand.

"It was a success! The child was taken out successfully and in a miracle…I was able to heal him! He's fertile again Akashi!" in a rare glimpse, Akashi smiled a genuine smile, His eyes where bright with hope and almost tearful. Akashi walked over to his mate and sat down next to him. It took a minute, but kuroko finally began to take notice of his mate and started to wake up.

"mmmmh…sei?" Akashi immediately hugged kuroko shocking him, but he soon realized the happiness of his mate and hugged back with a smile.

"Akashi Kun…we can have children now!"

"Yeah." Akashi said simply but full of emotion as he embraced his loved one. Blue eyebrows frowned, Kuroko softly pushed Akashi away and looked to kagami, who had at some point picked up his child and was now holding him tightly.

"Kagami kun…what happened to the corpse of my child…?" kagami frowned heavily and focused on kuroko.

"I thought you had it…" kuroko slowly shook his head. It was evident that something had happened in between the time that kagami went to comfort taiki and the time that he came back in the room, but what they did not know. Aomine got up from his spot against the wall and started to search the room, and of course he found nothing, not even a smell. It was strange, how could kagami or kuroko not sense someone or something entering the cave? And if no one entered the cave, then how could they lose the corpse? It was a true mystery, and the four adult dragons where baffled. Akashi squeezed his hand into a fist, it was his fist time feeling the instinct to protect his child, and it was overwhelming him.

"I will **_kill_** who ever took it…" kuroko rubbed his forehead with Akashi's and made a calming call to his lover.

"It's okay Akashi kun, after all we can have another…"

"But you won't be in season for another year! And besides…it irritates me that someone took what was ours!" kuroko sighed and quickly smacked Akashi's head out of his angry fit.

"Akashi kun, if you can wait ten years to meet me…then you can certainly wait another year for a child! It is not like you to get angry at such a little thing!" Akashi's scowl deepened as he crossed his arms and pouted, not wanting to argue for he knew kuroko was right. Kagami clapped his hands twice, snapping the weyr out of their little world.

"Well let's forget about this for now! Kuroko, are you feeling okay?" kuroko nodded his head.

"wanna help me make dinner?" kuroko shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the large fire pit in the room.

"Sure kagami Kun, what do you need help with?" kagami sat next to the three deer and pointed at the fire.

"I'm going to skin the deer… while I do that, could you start the fire?" kuroko nodded his head and took a deep breath. His chest filled with combustible gasses and with a click of his teeth, he blew fire into the large pit. The blazing flames scorched the top of the cave, and then simmered down to a nice cooking flame. Kuroko then looked to kagami to see that he was already done skinning one of the deer.

"Kagami kun, do you want me to help carve the meat?" kagami shook his head and jammed a thumb at the blue haired dragon behind him.

"nah, I'll get ahomine to do that, you just go spend some time with Akashi…oh, but if you would, could you hold taiki while we fix dinner?" kuroko's eyes widened, then he nodded in excitement.

"oi aomine! Give taiki to kuroko and come help me!" aomine lazily did as he was told, handing taiki to kuroko and walking back to help. Kuroko's instincts as a Sian kicked in, as the child was placed in his arms. He immediately relaxed, and pressed the child to his chest, not rocking him in the lightest. Taiki looked up to kuroko with his big blue eyes, and made baby dragon noises while reaching for his face. Kuroko smiled at the innocent attempt taiki was making, to tare his face off and gently pushed his small hands down. Akashi saw the act and walked over to his mate.

"is this what would have happened if that child was born?" kuroko shook his head and looked at Akashi.

"No, it would have been much worse…"

* * *

so that happened...

aren't baby dragons scary?! anyways I hoped you liked this chapter... if you have anything,**ANYTHING** you would like to say about this story, or my writing skills, please put them in the reviews or pm me! please don't forget to favorite and follow! and please remember that suggestions make me smile from ear to ear!

love,

mousekid!


	10. authors note

this story will not be updated for at least a week, but will be updated as soon as possible! warnings have been made at the end of the story so this is not out of the blue, but if it is, I am sorry for any inconveniences this might make for you! I appreciate all of the views and reviews I have gotten, so I promise I will not quit on this story! if you have any concerns or ideas you still want to give me, I can still read them so go ahead and put them in the reviews!

see you in a week or so!

love,

mousekid!


	11. Chapter 10

sorry it been a while! I actually got back in the middle of this week, but I was having a hard time finishing this chapter! if you want to, try to read this chapter in a old English accent! its really fun! anyways, I hope you like this chapter! *crosses fingers* enjoy!

* * *

chapter 10

"Is this what would have happened if that child was born?" kuroko shook his head and looked at Akashi.

"No, it would have been much worse…"

Akashi leaned over Taiki and stared at the child. Taiki, in response showed his teeth, and tried to claw at Akashi's face, all while screeching and calling for his mother. Kuroko pushed Akashi away from the child and began to rock Taiki slowly, to calm him down.

"Why is this child so violent?" Akashi asked as he took a step behind kuroko and looked at Taiki from over the blue heads shoulder.

"He's only this way because he doesn't know us…and other than that, he hasn't eaten for a few hours so he is also probably hungry." Akashi nodded and looked back over to the fire. Aomine and Kagami where already done carving the meat and had it over the fire, and were now huddled next to it, resting in each other's arms. Akashi got kuroko's attention and pointed to the weyr, kuroko smiled at the sight, but he could tell that the two were still awake, and that they were simply enjoying each other's company, so kuroko paid no more mind to it and went back to concentrating on the baby. For a few hours, things where peaceful, there was no danger or threat, just the simple call that Taiki made to fill the silence, but unknown to the flight, danger was stocking them, and waiting for a chance to strike. The danger was ever so slightly getting closer, and the closer it came to the dragons, the more weary they will become. Aomine was the first to notice the slight change in the air, but he refused himself the opportunity to tell his flight, because he thought it would cause a panic if he did. As the aura in the air around the land became stronger, more dragons became aware of the treat. All over the land, separate weyrs in the flight and their families were all alerted of the dark presents of a terrifying group.

The group was none other than the three great knights.

The great nights where not originally a group, they were separate people who protected their own lands. They were the strongest of all the knights, or rather the strongest of the entire human race. These three people made a promise to each other, stating that the only time they would ever meet again was when there was a danger that threatened all of the protected lands. If the great knights where close enough to the dragons for them to sense them, then the dragons were I trouble.

The blood thirsty aura that penetrated the air was causing every dragon in the area to stir. Cries of protective mothers, along with territorial howls from the pigma's, alerted everyone that there was going to be a fight. Kagami and kuroko, having noticed the battle mode in there pigma's, fled to the nest in the small part of the cave, with Taiki in their arms.

Aomine and Akashi stepped out onto the cliff and looked up. it was now dusk, and the whole sky seemed to be consumed by a crimson red, that was quietly diluted by the puffy pink clouds. In a normal circumstance, this would have been the perfect sunset, but with all the cries and calls that punctured the air, it made the sight unwelcome, and rather disturbing. Akashi was the first to move, he began to stretch his back muscles and shoulders, warming up for flight. Dragons are able to fly without fully transforming, but there is a catch, and that's why most refrain from doing it.

"Oi Akashi! What the hell do you think you doing? We made no flying a rule for a reason! We can't smell each other! We won't know where anyone is!" Akashi stopped his stretches and looked at Aomine.

"Get Ryouta to gather up the Sians and the hatchlings… tell him to bring them all here. This is the highest and the safest place for them, and he's the only one with levitation powers. Daiki…just because we can't smell each other doesn't mean we can't hear each other…sometime rules are meant to be broken, so spread your wings with me, and let's show them what were made of." Aomine was taken aback by the order.

"W-wait a minute… are we really going to fight them!? Akashi continues his stretches and ignores Aomine's question. Reluctantly, Aomine begins to stretch too, making Akashi smirk to himself.

When the two Pigma's were done stretching, they began to transform. Akashi, again was first to start. Red, leathery wings started to push their way out of his back, making popping and cracking sounds as the bones and muscles were replaced and reformed. As painful as it may have been for Akashi, he still didn't make a peep throughout the process, unlike Aomine who was almost screaming from the agony the trial caused him, but through the pain he managed to bring his giant blue wings out into the world. With a heavy thrust of their giant wings, both men became air born, both heading in separate directions. With great speed, Aomine rushed for Kise's castle. Kise and his family were the only dragons in the flight who prefer the human life style over their natural habitat. Kise, Kasamatsu, and their two young five year old sians, Kima and Setsu, lived in a large castle that the weyr had built themselves. Unfortunately for Aomine, the castle was miles away fromFerlore and would take a few minutes to get there, a few minutes that he could not waste. He needed to protect the lives of all the dragons in his flight, after all he was the alpha, and he has the responsibility of all the lives that have come to live under his wing. Kagami was the beta of the flight and it was his job to protect the sians and hatchlings from all danger, but the beta Sian had his hands full, caring for an energetic newborn, and was still not fit to come out of the cave let alone fight. Akashi new this much, and that's why he told Aomine to get Kise. Kise was second in line for caretaker, and was the most helpful in these sort of situations.(Kise isn't very helpful at any other time…he's just a pain -)

Not only was Kise a great help, his mate also is very handy when war breaks out. Kasamatsu can use barrier magic, it helps to protect the children from danger that the adults can't reach, but unfortunately it only lasts for three hours.

Aomine had to hurry, if he didn't then the war would start without him, and the historic battle between knights and dragons would begin.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter! soooooo...did you read it in an old English accent? for those who did, congrats on reading what I have to say the beginning! it means a lot! if you liked this chapter, please tell me how happy you are in the reviews! and if you would be so kind as to follow and favorite too, that would be splendid! now just remember, MOUSEKID LOVES YOU!

love,

mousekid!


End file.
